Frist comes knighthood, then comes love
by Midnight Knight
Summary: Final chapter, I shall begin a new story soon! Fear not!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer, Mrs. Pierce rocks, she owns every single cute adorable, hot and handsome  
  
person, (I'm talking about the guys).  
  
Chapter one: a little bit of everything.  
  
Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle leaned over the edge of Steadfast, a spyglass glued to his  
  
eye. He scanned the raining landscape for the hundredth time..in the past few  
  
seconds.  
  
"I never thought he'd be that eager to see his cousin," a passing soldier told his  
  
companion, "I heard they always argued."  
  
"Me to," soldier number two agreed, "But then again, mother always said people  
  
change quickly."  
  
Dom was about to tell them he wasn't waiting for Meathead, but decided not to,  
  
as a small group of warriors rode down the road to Steadfast.  
  
And, among those warriors, was the very special person he'd been dying to see in  
  
months.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keladry of Mindelan (and this is spelled correctly, I checked it!) cursed as the rain  
  
started, but then blessed the view of Steadfast.  
  
They'd been riding for hours, and everyone was tired and grouchy. By everyone, she  
  
meant Sir Meathead.  
  
"Oh, Oh, here we are!!" he cried out, happily, "I'll see my own little goddess in  
  
just..."  
  
"Neal shut up, go ride ahead if you..." Neal didn't wait for her to finish, racing  
  
his horse toward the fortress.  
  
"Milady is that what love does to you, or is it just Sir Meathead?" Tobe asked in a  
  
disgusted tone looking after Neal.  
  
"'Tis Sir Meathead, Tobe."  
  
"So you're not going to be like that?"  
  
"Course not, Tobe, 'tis not like anyone would.."  
  
"That's not true, milady, your very pretty," He said, blushing a bit.  
  
Kel smiled at him, and looked forward again. As they neared the gate, they saw Neal  
  
waiting outside, pouting.  
  
"He won't let me in!" Neal complained.  
  
"Who?" Kel asked.  
  
"Well if it isn't the lovely lady knight!" an all too familiar voice called out, "open  
  
the gate lads."  
  
"Dom, what *are* you doing keeping your desperate cousin out?" She asked,  
  
grinning.  
  
"Torturing him." Was the simple reply. Kel laughed.  
  
Inside the gates Dom was waiting, grinning broadly.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"You were waiting, cousin, lovesick perhaps?" Neal asked teasingly.  
  
"Neal, I believe someone's been waiting for you?" Dom said, and Neal jumped,  
  
and then ran off in some direction.  
  
"I wonder how long it'll take him to figure out she's in the northern wing, not  
  
southern." Dom said, grinning again. Just then Neal passed them, running in the northern  
  
direction.  
  
"About two seconds." Kel replied.  
  
"He must be eager!" Kel laughed at Dom's comment and followed a soldier who  
  
showed her to her rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel smiled to herself and walked through the mess halls' doors. A bunch of whistling and  
  
shouts greeted her, and she laughed. This was where the soldiers, knights, and own's men  
  
ate, and she was probably the only female there..plus she was wearing a dress.  
  
It was one of the one's Lasala had made for her, and she had never worn. It was a  
  
plain, pale green dress. The sleeves reached her elbows, and the hem swept past her feet.  
  
Around the middle she wore a dark green ribbon belt, with one end meeting in the middle  
  
and going down the dress' front, stopping at the hem. It was quite beautiful, and Kel  
  
defiantly wasn't ugly in it! The only thing wrong with it was the neckline. It stopped just  
  
short of the chest, showing a bit of her..womanly features.  
  
She smiled, and, for a joke, swept into a neat curtsy. The hall applauded again,  
  
calling for encore. She laughed and shook her head, walking over to her friends and Yuki.  
  
Embracing her Yamani friend she heard Neal mutter, "There, now she's done it,  
  
she'll have men after her all the time!" Just then Dom walked over, and threw his hands  
  
up as she straightened up from Yuki's hug.  
  
"Oh my! The goddess has finally come," he shouted, putting a hand to his heart  
  
faking a faint.  
  
Kel played along, and faked a loud gasp. "Oh my goodness," she walked closer to  
  
him, staring at him like he was a mad man. Then she said, loud enough for all to hear,  
  
"Dom, my dear, are you taking something?"  
  
Kel gasped and fake shrieked, turning to Lord Raoul.  
  
"Milord, I thought you forbid drinking in your service!" She brandished a finger  
  
at him, playing again. "Look what it's done to my baby!"  
  
The men roared with laughter, applauding.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!! I'll be here for the wedding too!" She said, curtsying  
  
again.  
  
Dom himself was bending over with laughter, his head red. He straightened and  
  
took her hand, kissing it. "My love, I thought we agreed to keep our relationship secret!"  
  
he whispered loudly.  
  
"Oh, but how," she put her hand to her forehead, "can I? My love for you is  
  
simply to strong!"  
  
"Really?" Dom asked, not faking, "You really love me?"  
  
Kel laughed, making Dom's heart beat faster. "Fat chance, o great sir." She lied.  
  
Dom made a pouting face, but smile and sat down next to her.  
  
Buri and Yuki, the only other females present, were giggling helplessly, and the men  
  
were either roaring with laughter or burying their face in their food to hide the red on  
  
their faces.  
  
"Well, this is a nice greeting!" Kel said, playing offended, and starting to eat.  
  
"Milady, I thought you said it was only Sir Meathead who acted idiotic when he  
  
was in love." Tobe said, though he was smiling.  
  
"I'm not in l.." But Kel stopped as Neal clawed out after her.  
  
"Idiotic?" he screamed, "idiotic?!"  
  
"Help!" Kel leaned back.  
  
Dom looked at Tobe, "In love you say, do you think there's a chance between ..."  
  
"Dom, clam up! I do not love you!"  
  
"Oh, well you know what the priest said to the princess..." Neal started.  
  
"'I live in hope'" Dom finished, batting his eyelashes at Kel.  
  
"One," the two cousins looked at each other alarmed. They both knew what Kel  
  
was doing: counting down to their destruction.  
  
"Two" she went on.  
  
"Ooops, it's my turn to guard," Dom said, hurrying off.  
  
"Oh, I think I hear Yuki call me," Neal said, rushing off after his cousin.  
  
"I'm right here though." Yuki said, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, then, mother is calling!" Neal said, sticking his through the door way, and  
  
then disappearing.  
  
"Three," Kel finished, and dug into her food, "Goddess, work makes me hungry."  
  
Lord Raoul and the rest of the table laughed, and started to talk about the last few  
  
months.  
  
What do you think? Don't worry, there'll be more action! 


	2. Escape, training, talking, and capture

Disclaimer: TP owns all!!! All my beloved little honies, darlings, and babies (I'm talking  
  
about the men)  
  
Chapter 2: Escape, training, talking, and capture.  
  
Keladry sighed, and not for the first time that day. She could not believe what she had  
  
done, and to add on the embarrassment, in front of a bunch of soldiers.  
  
It was in the courtyard Dom found her, practicing with her glaive, wondering if  
  
*she*, Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight of Tortall, and a very good friend for people,  
  
wasn't the one taking something.  
  
"Trying to kill yourself, Lady Knight?" Dom asked, leaning on the fence.  
  
"You wish," Keladry panted, and stopped walking over to him, wiping her face.  
  
"No, really. I was wondering why I was acting so stupidly last night."  
  
"What? Something was wrong, I didn't even notice."  
  
"Very funny, Sergeant." She smiled at him, making his heart jump. Why was he  
  
feeling this, sure he'd felt like it ever since he'd met her, but never had he felt like that to  
  
any lady.  
  
"I was totally strange. I mean, wearing a dress, I was putting on a show, and  
  
flirting..FLIRTING with you!"  
  
"Hey, I like being flirted with, and you looked nice in that dress."  
  
Kel blushed, and jumped over the fence.  
  
"Change the subject." She said.  
  
"Okay, well what are you doing out here?"  
  
"That's an easy one."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kel looked at him, then whispered, "Hiding from Yuki, Buri and Lasala, yes their all  
  
here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kel shuddered, and looked disgusted. "They're going to make me wear a dress again! For  
  
the wedding. Last night was a one time experience, it was terrible! This time they want to  
  
add a corset, petticoats, jewels, and..." she shuddered again, "face paint!"  
  
Dom laughed, this time making Kel's heart leap.  
  
"But Keladry, you look beautiful without dresses and face paint." Dom hit himself  
  
inside, he had practically told her his feelings for her. But Keladry ignored it.  
  
"Well, tell that to *them*!" She grinned. "Besides, listening to Yuki and Lasala  
  
talking about all the men they suppose I'll impress, that's rather boring."  
  
Well, it's true, you already impressed me along time ago, Dom thought.  
  
"Um, what about Lord Raoul, what'd he say?"  
  
"Him! That traitor, he was the one who suggested it!"  
  
Dom laughed at Keladry's pouting look. "It can't be that bad."  
  
"Bad!!! Domitan you have no idea! You come to me one time and I'll dress you  
  
all up!"  
  
Dom paled, "But I'm a man, we don't where dresses! Ladies wear dresses."  
  
"Dom? Am I a lady?"  
  
"Well, yes..."  
  
"Wrong answer," she punched him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow..." "OOO, Keladry?!?!" Yuki called, hurrying up and grabbing hold of Kel.  
  
"Ha, I've got her!" Quickly Buri and Lasala ran out, and took hold of Kel's arms.  
  
"No, you guys don't do this to me!" Kel said, as they dragged her off.  
  
What do you think? I know Kel's not acting like Kel, but I like the story!! 


	3. Dress fittings, old friends, and threats

Disclaimer: TP ROCKS, SHE OWNS ALL THE COOL, AWESOME, AND HOOOOOT PEOPLE (I'M TALKING ABOUT THE MEN)  
  
Keladry of Mindelan scowled, staring at the air in front of her.  
  
"Now, Kel, you can't be wearing a tunic and breeches for one of the most  
  
important weddings in history, I simply can't allow it, especially since I was your maid."  
  
Lasala said, sticking another needle into the dress.  
  
"But why does it have to take so long, I mean, Alanna doesn't have to wear a  
  
dress."  
  
"I wish!" The Lioness entered, Queen Tayhet and Buri holding her.  
  
"Well, at least I won't be the only one who'll be tortured." Kel answered,  
  
watching Alanna being led over next to her.  
  
"Finally wearing a dress, Lady Knight?" Neal drawled from the doorway. Dom,  
  
Owen, and Cleon snickered from behind him.  
  
"Do I want to know why you are here, Redhead?" Kel hissed, Cleon just shook  
  
his head grinning. "Who told you, Meathead?" She asked.  
  
"Dom," Neal answered, pointing at a blushing Dom. "And you still haven't  
  
answered.."  
  
st wait, till I come out of this...death trap, Dom, I'll rip you apart, personally!" Kel  
  
glared at the own's man.  
  
"Personally, oooo, got the hots for my cousin, dear Kel?" Meathead asked.  
  
Kel brandished her finger at him, "Don't flatter yourself. You'll be next, Meathead."  
  
"Sounds jolly, can I join?" Asked..yes you guessed it, Owen.  
  
"Yuki dear, please don't kill our dear Kel with those needles, we do want to see  
  
her in a dress." Neal joked.  
  
"Why you little _B_I__P_! I've lived through spidrens, armies, and killing  
  
devices a few small...hey, Lasala, watch where your putting those killing things!" Kel  
  
snapped at Lalasa, as the former maid poked her in the side.  
  
The men snickered, then laughed.  
  
"And...what...will you...kill us with?" Dom stammered, trying not to laugh,  
  
"needles?!" They laughed again, as Kel sneered at them.  
  
"No, Dear Dom, it'll be glaives!" They shut up abruptly.  
  
"How are you going to move in that thing?" Cleon asked. The men laughed again.  
  
"One..." Kel started. Dom and Neal stared at each other, paling.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Let's go, Meathead." Dom said. The two quickly departed, leaving a puzzled  
  
Owen and Cleon.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Cleon asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think it's good, let's go!" Owen dragged the knight  
  
with him.  
  
"Three! Lasala stop poking me!"  
  
Strange, I know, there'll be more action after the wedding. What do you think? I always hated Cleon-mad-at-Kel thing, and vica versa. They are good friends, why ruin it, look at Alanna and Jon..oh well, maybe not that good of an example. 


	4. Finally: Ladies and Gentlemen may I pres...

Sorry, it took so long, been busy. Disclaimer: TP owns all, *CRY* *WEEP**WAAAAH*  
  
Kel stood outside the dressing room (in her own room) waiting for Yuki and Lasala to finish her dress. A gentle knock sounded on the door, and Kel opened it to  
  
find Buri, looking immensely nervous.  
  
"Well, hello Buri, finally someone comes to save me!" Kel cried out in frustration.  
  
Buri grinned weakly, "No, actually I came to ask you something."  
  
Kel frowned, then smiled again, "Sure anything."  
  
"Would..would you like to be one of my flower girls?"  
  
Kel stared at her, and then laughed. "Really, could I really! That'd be great!"  
  
"Oh, fun" Lasala laughed along, "now you need another dress!"  
  
Kel's face sombered quickly.  
  
"Oh, no needs to worry about that, Lasala, I already have the dresses made." Buri said, saving Kel. The Lady Knight mouthed a thank you to Buri as Yuki  
  
and Lasala bustled the soon to be bride out.  
  
"Oh, well, that just means we'll have more time to fix you up!" Yuki said cheerfully, and the two friends attacked Kel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dom watched the nervous Raoul, who stared at the large wooden doors as if he could see through them.  
  
Dom grinned, watching as the king tried to calm his friend. They were outside in the courtyard of Steadfast, where the wedding was supposed to be.  
  
He knew the queen was the maid of honor, and that the Lioness was one of the flower girls, but Buri had said there'd be two, and no one knew of the second.  
  
Suddenly the doors swung open, and through them walked the queen, followed by the bride, both very beautiful. Then came Alanna, walking  
  
beside...Kel.  
  
One very beautiful, shy, and tall Kel walked there, dressed in a pale cream colored dress, to match Alanna's. The sleeves were long, almost reaching the  
  
floor and the neckline a respectable length, much to Dom's disappointment. (Hehahahahaha, author evil!)  
  
Raoul looked like he'd seen an angle. He smiled at Kel, the queen, and Alanna, but his eyes remained fixed on the blushing Buri.  
  
(I don't remember what the priest says, so we'll skip that part.)  
  
"Do you, Sir Raoul of Golden Lake and Malories Peak, take her, Buri (then her last name)?"  
  
Raoul grinned at the K'mir, "Yes, who could say no to such a.."  
  
"Hem," the priest coughed, "we'll go on." Raoul and Buri blushed, and the crowd tried to hide their smiles.  
  
"Do you, Buri (blablabla) take him, Sir Raoul of Golden Lake and ..."  
  
"YES!" Buri interrupted.  
  
"Hem," the priest coughed again. "A bit too early, Lady."  
  
"Sorry." Again Buri blushed, and the crowd had to cough to hide their laughter.  
  
"I now declare you man and."  
  
Raoul and Buri rolled their eyes. The priest noticed this, and shook his head, "Since some people here look eager," the priest glared at Raoul and Buri, "I'll shorten it. Kiss."  
  
And the newly wed couple obeyed, all too happily. The audience stood and applauded, laughing as the two didn't break their kiss.  
  
"Hurry up you two! I'm hungry!" Dom shouted, and everyone laughed.  
  
Buri turned around and threw her flower bouquet out into the crowd. It landed, much to her surprise, in Kel's hands. She grinned, and bowed to the couple.  
  
"I can't believe she's wearing a dress," Dom heard Meathead say to Yuki on the way out; "She's really looking good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dom (again) sat down next to Meathead, Neal's friends, and some of Dom's friends.  
  
This time Dom was looking at the door, looking for one special girl.  
  
"Where are they?" Neal exclaimed, "Yuki said something about a surprise, but she didn't say it'd last this long.  
  
Just then the doors swung open, and the beautiful Yamani walked in. She grinned at them, walking over.  
  
"Honey, do you know where Kel is?" Neal asked his betrothed.  
  
Yuki just grinned, and pointed at the door.  
  
There, dressed in a green and cream colored gown, stood Kel, looking almost as beautiful as Yuki. Her dress went past her feet, sweeping out after the corset in a circle. The sleeves were as long as the last ones, reaching the floor, but these were made of see-through material, in a color of autumn green. The corset pushed up in her chest, and the neckline was, to Dom's pleasure, fairly revealing. (I know, BAD Dom, bad!)  
  
Her hair was piled atop her head, a few strands falling down. Braided in and out between her strands of hair were flowers from Buri's bouquet. She had  
  
very little face paint on, just a faint layer of green on the eyelids. Her lips were a dark, wine red.  
  
She glided down with so much grace it surprised Dom. Walking over to the newly married couple, she handed them her gift, (which turned out to be a silver  
  
glaive, with inscriptions reading 'love is a gift, receive it and take care of it') and hugged them, smiling.  
  
She then walked over to her friends, who were staring at her like she was some kind of lady, and sat down next to Dom.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she said, not looking at them.  
  
The men snapped out of it as Yuki giggled, and Neal glared at her. "What happened to the cream dress?"  
  
"That was the one for the wedding ceremony; this one is for the banquet and the dancing."  
  
"What are you going to wear for breakfast then?" Cleon asked.  
  
"Very funny, Cleon, I'm dieing of laughter." Kel said sarcastically.  
  
Neal nudged his cousin in the side, and Dom came to life again.  
  
"So, Kel, how are things going at New Hope? I haven't gotten time to hear about it." Kel smiled at Dom's question, and answered, telling about all the  
  
changes and new people.  
  
"Please, friends, begin to eat," Raoul said quickly, and started to talk to Buri.  
  
"Look at the two lovebirds," Kel shook her head, "I've never thought Raoul was so soft, that's what love does to you."  
  
"Yes, and isn't it wonderful?" Neal asked delighted, his arm around Yuki's waist.  
  
"Soon he'll be telling us how pigs resemble birds," Dom whispered to Kel. They grinned.  
  
"But they *do* have a resemblance!" Neal cried out, offended, "You are just jealous. Cleon is betrothed, Raoul's married and I'll be in a few weeks! Only  
  
you two and Owen are left."  
  
"And Thank the gods some of us are sane," Dom said.  
  
"Not for long," Kel pointed to Owen who was gazing at a young court lady.  
  
"Oh, horse dung. Just us two, Kel, all alone, surrounded by insane people..."  
  
"Don't you start that, Dom, remember our conversation before this." Neal brandished is finger at his cousin.  
  
Dom blushed, and thought back..FLASHBACK!  
  
*Dom sat on his bed, watching Neal pace back and forth, "What am I going to do about you, Dom, you'll be a hundred years old before you get married!"  
  
"Sure Neal," Dom said dreamily, staring at the air in front of him.  
  
"Huh?" Neal knelt before his cousin, "There's someone isn't there? I knew it! And you didn't tell me!" Neal cried out.  
  
"I thought you said you knew it," Dom looked at his cousin.  
  
"Who is it?" Neal ignored Dom's comment.  
  
"Oh, she's beautiful, in her own way, I've liked her since I saw her..no I've loved her!" Neal looked at his cousin, stunned.  
  
"Loved her..."  
  
"You know her, actually."  
  
"Dom if you ever touch Yuki I'll..."  
  
"Not Yuki."  
  
"Alanna?!?!?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well she *is* attractive...The queen?!"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Buri!"  
  
"Neal, you've got a sick mind..."  
  
"Daine?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Well, you never know...A lady?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"That's the first time...a Rider?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"A servant?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A peasant?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"A sourceress?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A man?"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"Just to be on the safe side, I know!! A baker!"  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Well, you know, I always liked sweets. It wouldn't be so bad to marry one.."  
  
"Shut up, Neal."  
  
"Anyway, I give up."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you a hint. A lady knight,"  
  
"But you said no to Alan..Kel!"  
  
"Yep, isn't she just...beautiful?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it.." Dom just fell back in the bed...* END OF FLASHBACK.  
  
"Shut up, Meathead. Kel? Want to dance?"  
  
"Do, I can't dance..." but Dom had already whisked her off.  
  
"You can dance, you just didn't want to!"  
  
"You're smart, Dom," she said sarcastically, watching as he smiled down at her. (Yes, DOWN, no not down a shirt, just down!)  
  
{Stop smiling, Dom, how can I have a stone mask with you smiling?} she thought, cursing him and his good looks.  
  
Yet, she sighed, looking down. It didn't matter, Dom would never like her. Never care of her more than a friend, maybe not even a friend, maybe he just used her  
  
to make an old girlfriend jealous.  
  
"What's wrong, dear Kel?" Dom asked, {Kel, stop making my heart pound!! Stop!}  
  
"Nothing," Kel smiled and looked up again. {I'll just play along.}  
  
But several L-O-N-G dances later, with Dom only looking at her, nowhere else, she started to doubt the jealous-girlfriend idea.  
  
1222, 6064944 dances later(Actually only, 14): Kel dragged her feet across the floor, tired.  
  
A strong, comforting hand snaked around her waist, as Dom joined her.  
  
"Tired?" He asked.  
  
"Sleepy beyond sleepy, and poor Tobe *yawn* had to go to the servants to sleep *yawn*."  
  
"Well, may I help this beautiful young lady to her rooms, before she falls asleep in the hallway?"  
  
Kel laughed, and nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
When they reached her rooms, Dom grinned.  
  
"Are you wearing a weapon?"  
  
"No, well, only one by my foot, but I can't reach it unless.."  
  
"Good, don't kill me," Dom leaned forward, and kissed so sweetly she thought she'd faint. When he pulled away, she almost leaned in for more.  
  
"Good night, Lady Knight." He said, and disappeared.  
  
And at that time, walking in two different directions, they both had the same thought, {Well, that was nice.}  
  
Okay, the first four chapters have been the old ones, now I'll start writing the next chapters!!!!!!!!!Jay!!!!!! 


	5. Boys, Headaches, and duels

Okay people, I'm FINALLY BAAAAACCCKK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: the usual, TP still holds the hotties (Neal (cause he's got GREEN eye) Dom, ...Merric (redhead like myself) Owen (says jolly like me) Cleon (redhead) Falaron (hottie) ROALD (Sapphire, I am borne in September, and Sapphire is the stone for that! +he's cool.)) Hostage!!! BUHUUU!  
  
BUT!!! THE SHOW/STORY MUST GO ON! (From Moulin Rouge)  
  
Chapter 5: Um, let me think..  
  
Kel woke up the next morning feeling as if Peachblossom was galloping back and forth in her head, (which he wasn't). Stumbling out of bed, she tripped over  
  
Jump, a stool, her clothes, and her glaive. Walking into the dressing room she tripped over the bathtub and fell head first into the ice cold water. At that exact  
  
moment someone knocked on the door, and she had to leave the comfortable icy cold water to go open the door for that person who was knocking. For every fist  
  
that landed on the door, the more Peachblossom galloped, (which he did, but not in Kel's head).  
  
"Coming," she mumbled, the person/Peachblossom kept knocking/galloping.  
  
"Coming," she muttered, stumbling over her glaive. It went on.  
  
"Coming," she said, tripping over her clothes. It went on.  
  
"Coming," she yelled, tripping over a stool. It went on. Tripping over Jump, then finally reaching the door, she opened it, and shouted into the face of  
  
whoever was unfortunate enough to stand out there, "I'm here you stumbling, deaf, stupid oaf of an idiot!"  
  
Neal, Yuki, Owen, stood outside, staring at her.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
It was quiet..for a very long time...  
  
A very very long time...  
  
A very very very long time....  
  
(And so on and so forth)  
  
30 minutes later (truly, 30 minutes)  
  
Neal's eyes widened and a grin appeared on his face,  
  
"Told ya she'd do it, told ya!"  
  
"What is it Neal?" Kel asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"We're going down to the practice courts," Yuki said, and Kel saw she was dressed in training clothes. "We were wondering if you would join us. Maybe have a little duel with me."  
  
Kel smiled, and nodded, then slipped into her room and found her newest set of training clothes, that Lalasa had made.  
  
They were her favorite dark green color, tight by the waist, and very tight pant legs, decorated with black and lighter green swirls. Over that she draped a skirt with slits all the way up to the thighs, in a lighter green.  
  
The top was of the same green material, and was basically a long piece of material you rapped around your over body.  
  
She held her hair back with a green ribbon around her forehead, and found her glaive out.  
  
They weren't the only one's in the training yards, over half the own was there, and a couple of knights with their squires.  
  
When they saw two yamani dressed women, most turned their heads to see the glaive fight.  
  
Kel and Yuki bowed to each other, and fell into their normal starting stand.  
  
"Begin," Neal said, leaning on the fence beside Dom..DOM!!! Kel almost got whacked with the blade of Yuki's glaive because she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Kel are you okay?" Yuki asked, worry in her eyes.  
  
"As okay as you can get after a crazy night," Kel replied, grinning.  
  
Yuki grinned back, and they started again. This time it went the usual way: first slow then faster and faster. Both the glaives were a large circular blur, and no one could see what happened until the blur stopped and a brown cloud surrounded to women laughing their heads off.  
  
Kel's glaive tip rested in the base of Yuki's throat, barely thouching her skin.  
  
Yuki's glaive tip rested in the base of Kel's throat, barely thouching her skin.  
  
The crowd applauded as the two gripped hands, and walked over towards Neal.  
  
"How about a go, Darling Meathead?" Yuki asked, and Neal, knowing he'd loose, accepted anyway.  
  
Kel grinned, watching as Neal lost pitifully to Yuki. Dom came over, leaning on the railing beside her.  
  
"Good fight," Dom said at last.  
  
"Thanks," she grinned at him, earning a grin in return.  
  
"Last night was.."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I don't.."  
  
"Heavenly," Kel muttered, staring at Neal and Yuki.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kel blushed, still not looking at him, "Nothing."  
  
"No, tell me.." Dom took her arm, and, while no one was looking lead her away, to toward the stables.  
  
"My ears tell me you liked it," Dom smirked.  
  
"Your ears are traitors," Kel replied.  
  
"Do you think so? I would say you are traitorous, Kel, ignoring your feelings like that."  
  
"What do you know of feelings? Here I am, having the worlds biggest crush on you since you gave that roll the first day we met, and you want to borrow my spyglass to look at ladies...and.."  
  
Dom stared at her, and Kel, realizing what she had just said, clammed her hand over her mouth, looking terrified.  
  
"You had a crush on me? Wow, Kel, you really can hide your feelings well."  
  
Kel shook her head, still staring wide eyed at Dom.  
  
Dom sighed, then grinned, and gently removed her hands from her mouth, and tipped his head to kiss her. Kel stiffened then relaxed in his arms. He slipped his arm around her waist, letting go of her hands, and she locked them behind his neck.  
  
Dom drew away, grinning wickedly, "Heavenly, eh? Is that all? You hurt my feelings, Kel."  
  
"Ah, poor little Domi-boy's feelings are hurt and little Kel can do nothing." She grinned back.  
  
"Actually, she can," Dom said, and swept her up another kiss.  
  
Next day Kel rode out into the forest to be alone and think about things....she didn't come back.  
  
Kay, I'll write about what happens to Kel in next chap, more action, promise!!!!! 


	6. Illusion!

Disclaimer: She owns them all..except for Cap. Rolf and later people...*grumbles*  
  
Chapter 6: Illusion.  
  
Keladry smiled as she saw Tobe talking and learning from the soldiers of the Own, laughing and enjoying himself.  
  
"Now, you don't teach him any of your jokes or tricks," she said to the soldiers, "I like my bed fine without squishy toads in it!"  
  
"Ah, Lady, you just ruined the whole day!" Wolest grinned, as Kel jumped into Peahblossom's saddle.  
  
"Sure I did," Kel said, ruffling Tobe's hair, "That's the fun of it! Bye!"  
  
"Did you hear lad, she said no toads but we can find other things I the swamp than toads!" Flutcher whispered, and Kel laughed just hearing it.  
  
After five days of convincing Tobe that she was just taking a ride, not leaving him behind, though she doubted he would miss her, (which is no true..watch and see) Tobe had given up and 'given her permission' as he said, to ride out on a little picnic alone.  
  
This was the best time, since Dom was in a meeting with Raoul, and her friends were either on duty or with their sweethearts (NEAAL!!!), so she would be completely alone.  
  
She just needed time to think, and would only gone for the afternoon, as she had promised Tobe.  
  
Just outside Steadfast there was a small forest, free of Scanerans, and patrolled by squads of men each day.  
  
As she entered the forest she followed the small trail leading down to an open clearing, and settled under cozy trees.  
  
Jumping off Peachblossom and sending him down to the small stream, which lay hidden a few meters away.  
  
Sighing with relief, she leaned against a tree, thinking of the past days.  
  
Soon she'd return to New Hope, and Dom would still be at Steadfast. But Yuki would follow them back to New Hope, and help Neal in the infirmary with her own Yamani skills.  
  
Kel hadn't seen Dom since yesterday when they had talked and..well.kissed.  
  
Kel loved Dom, she had admitted that to herself this morning, but she had to put her duty as a knight in front of her feelings.  
  
Reaching into her saddlebag she drew out a roll, an apple, and a jug of water she had brought with her.  
  
Just as she took a bite of her apple, she saw something to her left that reminded her in a not too exciting way, of a body.  
  
Grabbing the hilt of her sword, she crept closer, her apple still in her other hand.  
  
Sure enough it was a body of a soldier dressed in blue and silver of the Own, with dark brown hair that flopped familiarly into his face.  
  
But...it couldn't be....Dom was in a meeting with Raoul....  
  
Kel reached out a hand to turn the body over. She was cold with fear inside, and she denied the fact that this could be Dom.  
  
But just as she touched him, a searing pain shot through her body, and she dropped the apple and sword as she vanished..  
  
It had been an illusion..  
  
Just then, Peachblossom retuned from the stream, just in time to see his mistress vanish in cloud of bright yellow dust.  
  
Smart as Peachblossom is, the gelding ran out of the forest toward the fort, with Kel's empty saddle on his back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Steadfast:  
  
The two guards saw the approaching rider less horse and called to the captain in charge.  
  
"Captain Rolf, horse without rider approaching!" The sentry called out.  
  
Captain Rolf came over, frowning. "What should we do, Captain?" The second sentry asked.  
  
Just then, Tobe came up, having heard the shout, afraid something had happened.  
  
"No! Captain open op!!! It's Peachblossom, it's Lady Kel's horse!"  
  
"OPEN THE GATES!" The captain shouted to the sentries at the gate, who immedietly did so.  
  
"Boy," the captain said to Tobe, "Go get the commander, this can't be good."  
  
Ooh, this is getting mysterious!!! See in next chapter! 


	7. Sadness overcomes everyone!

Disclaimer: You know...the usual. TP owns them all! Even big, bad, boogie Maggur!  
  
Kel awoke to an annoying poking on her ribs.  
  
"Wake up, little cupcake." A voice sneered, "His highness wants to see you."  
  
Blinking her eyes, she focused on the soldier standing over her, grinning evilly at her.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, standing up.  
  
"Ah, bet ya want ta know dat," the soldier grinned again, and poked her with the stick again, "but I can't tell ya dat. Now, move!"  
  
The soldier poked her in the back, and as Kel tried to take his stick, she noticed her hands were tied, and her legs had shackles around them.  
  
She was being held prisoner.  
  
The soldier led her down a hallway, and stopped outside a large door. Knocking five times on it, the door opened, and the soldier poked her inside.  
  
Standing by a long table filled with food, was a tall, strong man, in his middle thirties perhaps, drinking from a golden goblet.  
  
Seeing all the food, Kel noticed how hungry she was. The man must have heard her stomach, for he turned around, and smiled at her.  
  
"Ah, Lady Knight! So nice of you to join us," he indicated to the five other men I the room all wearing the uniforms of commanders, in the color of Scanera.  
  
"Maggur!" Kel spat, her eyes widening as the king nodded, chuckling.  
  
"You are a smart little one. Please, sit down."  
  
Kel narrowed her eyes, "I'd rather sit," she snapped.  
  
"Very well," he sat down himself, biting into an apple. "Hungry?"  
  
"Why am I here? How do you know who I am? Where am I?"  
  
"You're fault, you probably won't get so much food the next few months," King Maggur shrugged. "As to your questions I'll make you a deal. You tell me about Tortall, and I'll answer your questions. How about."  
  
"What do you think I am, Maggur, an idiot?"  
  
"If you won't cooperate, yes."  
  
"Then you might as well start finding new meanings to idiot, for I have nothing to tell you!"  
  
Maggur banged his fists into the table, rising and walking over to her, holding a loaf of bread in his hand. "Are you sure you don't want this, little Keladry.."  
  
"You're getting my name dirty with your filthy tongue," Kel interrupted, sneering.  
  
"Why you little trollop! You really are an idiot!"  
  
"Then we're two, your *highness*."  
  
Maggur couldn't tolerate anymore, (temper, temper eh?) and his fist connected with her jaw, sending her to the floor.  
  
"Three days, no food, one glass of water. If she doesn't talk after that, we'll find the whip." Maggur said to the soldier, who dragged the unconscious Keladry out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Steadfast.  
  
It was not a merry, laughing meeting you would find in Steadfast's War chamber.  
  
Actually it was the very opposite. Every person there was somber, hurt, and about to break down. The disappearance of Keladry of Mindelan was that hard.  
  
Neal, Dom, Alanna, Raoul, Buri, Numair, Cleon, Lord Wyldon, Owen, Sir Inness, Yuki, Faleron, Prince Roald, and Princess Shinko were all gathered, waiting for Daine who was talking to Peachblossom.  
  
No one was talking, no one moved, all just sat quietly still, waiting.  
  
Just as Yuki was about to break down, Daine rushed in, her eyes wild.  
  
"She has been kidnapped!" Daine yelled, startling everyone. "Peachblossom said he saw some sun colored, yellow, smoke surround her, and then she was gone." Tears streamed down Daine's cheeks, as she explained. "He said she was bending over to examine a body. It looked like Dom's body, Peachblossom said, but it vanished with Kel. It was an illusion."  
  
Numair rose, and went to comfort his lover, while the others seemed to wake up from their trance.  
  
"Daine, do you think you or Peachblossom could show us there?" Wyldon asked, rising with the others.  
  
Daine gave a shaky nod, and everyone followed her out of the gloomy War Chamber.  
  
As they entered the stalls, Daine gave a shocked cry, and ran over to an empty stall.  
  
"He's gone, Peachblossom is gone!" She shook violently, holding onto the walls for support. Daine and Kel were friends, good ones, and they both respected each other. First Kel and now Peachblossom.  
  
"Calm down, Daine," Roald said, coming over to examine the stall door.  
  
"There's no broken hinges, or angry hoof marks," Roald looked up. "Peachblossom has not been kidnapped nor has broken out himself. Someone let him out and he followed freely."  
  
Everyone looked at each other, knowing what this would mean, "Tobe," they said in chorus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the large group reached the small clearing, they noticed Peachblossom standing still, looking as if he had lost his heart. Over in one corner of the clearing sat Tobe, his back to them.  
  
Dom approached the boy, kneeling down beside him.  
  
"She left me, Sergeant, she left me," Tobe whispered, holding an apple with one bite taken out of it to his chest like it was a doll. "She promised she wouldn't and she did!" Tobe sobbed, and Dom pulled the small boy close, rocking him back and forth, tears pushing their way out of his eyes.  
  
Okay, I was so crying at the end! Sorry, well, hope you like it. 


	8. BLOODY SCANERANS!

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all!!! Buhuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!! I'm CRYING!!!!  
  
Sorry for the long waiting, school's been busy, but now I have a three day weekend, and I'll try to write some more. Hope you like it!!  
  
Chapter 8: Bloody Scanerans!  
  
Three months later.  
  
Keladry twisted on the stone floor, awakening by the sharp pain on her left side. She knew perfectly well that she had at least two broken ribs. She squinted through her black and blue eye, only her left eye well enough to see through.  
  
Kel had survived three months of constant torture, with only a small loaf of bread each month, and a glass of water every week. King Maggur pushed her to her limits, but made sure she didn't die or get too sick that she would get fever crazed.  
  
Today she knew, after a pattern of events like today, she would get her loaf of bread and her water. And she looked forward to it even more as her stomach grumbled in hunger.  
  
She didn't try to sit up; it was impossible. Her back was covered with whip lashes, and though she knew they were light, and might not become scars, they hurt like the fires of the Black God's dark realm. They would burst open and bleed again if she moved.  
  
Just then the door opened, and two familiar soldiers entered, followed by Maggur.  
  
"So, Lady Knight, do you want your food?" Maggur asked. Kel just stared at him, as the two guards heaved her up, holding her with their arms.  
"ANSWER!" Kel raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Where is the Tortallen camp located, Mindelan?" The king asked.  
  
"On a high hill, dancing with the elves and witches.." She sing sang in a jolly voice, picturing the scene in front of her.  
  
"Bitch!" Maggur snapped, slapped her hard on her already bruised eye. She clenched her jaws together, biting back a whimper.  
  
"We'll try again: How many soldiers do they have?" Maggur asked, as the guards held her up again, to face Maggur.  
  
"Eleven and two, that's thirteen, then there are five more..." she rambled on, as she had for the last three months. She wasn't truly crazy, and Maggur knew that, but she didn't tell him anything.  
  
"Take her to the chamber!" Maggur snapped, meaning the Torture Chamber.  
  
As the guards dragged her out, Keladry thought back. Despite her broken ribs, broken leg, black, blue, green, purple and yellow face and arms, the whip cuts on her back and her bloody body itself, Keladry was proud.  
  
She hadn't told them anything. Anything at all.  
  
Her friends, family and country were safe.  
  
She was the only bloody prisoner in their bloody castle, held captive by a bloody king, in a bloody country.  
  
But they were safe!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five weeks later:  
  
Dom stared into the blue air in front of him, his eyes glazed to anyone glancing his way. This most weren't.  
  
Had you not known Keladry of Mindelan's friends, or companions or anyone else for the matter, you would have laughed the sight your met, if you were at the boarder between Tortall and Scanra.  
  
A huge, vast army riding as fast as they could towards Scanra, nobody joking or laughing. The Chief Healer, a man named Nealan of Queenscove, and his fiancé Lady Yukimi, rode side by side with a huge man, Lord Raoul, and smaller woman, Lady Buri, and a handsome man, with a closed, hurt, angry and revengeful emotional face rode behind them all.  
  
Dom didn't hear the flapping of wings, or the thud of hooves, as Numair, as somber looking as everyone else, rode forward, letting the exhausted eagle land on his outstretched arm.  
  
Wrapping a concealing spell around the bird, he drew forth a blanket, as the barrier vanished, and revealed a pretty young woman, Daine, dressed in a normal hunting suit, leaning against her lover's chest sleepily. Her eyes had pouches of tiredness under them, and yet she cleared her throat, and urged the horse she and Numair rode on, forward.  
  
"Lord Raoul. There are riders up ahead, dressed in Scaneran colors." The sentence had an immediate effect on the leaders. Dom straightened, his blue eyes blazing with hatred for the bloody (hehe) scanerans.  
  
Lord Raoul and the others pulled to a halt, their faces alert and shining with hatred like Dom's.  
  
"What? Where?!" Raoul snapped, then, "Sorry, Daine, I didn't mean to snap."  
  
"I know, Raoul," her gray-blue eyes were filled with sorrow and tears. She shook her head. "They are carrying the flag of peace, and I think they're messengers from that bloody (love that word) king," Her lovely face twisted with rage and anger and Numair drew her back against his body.  
  
"Shh, love, we'll find her. Don't worry. Sleep, now," he whispered, weaving a sleeping spell around her. Soon she was sleeping soundly and well against him.  
  
"They probably have come to bargain a release of Kel!" Owen, youngest of the leaders, chirped up, his usual somber face lighting up.  
  
They glanced at each other, then, without a word, nudged their mounts forward, towards Maggur's bloody messengers.  
  
So, what'd you think? FIVE Pages, a new record!!!!!!!  
  
I'll update as soon as possible. 


	9. Hope is on the way!

Disclaimer: Mrs. Pierce owns all! Yeah, she rocks.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter nine: Hope is on the way.  
  
Alanna glanced over at Tobe, her violet eyes saddening at his totally hopeless face, his cheeks still stained from tears. Though the boys was almost twelve (???) and though he never cried about anything else, the loss of his friend and mother like mistress saddened him beyond all else.  
  
As she watched him, she saw him wipe his eyes furiously, fighting the tears again. Just as she was about to ride over to him, to comfort him, Dom rode up to Tobe, putting a hand on Tobe's shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes, helping each other through the hard times.  
  
Alanna smiled weakly. They could be brothers or father and son to anyone who didn't know them.  
  
Tobe straightened, raising his proud blonde head. His blue eyes blazed proudly, as he patted Peachblossom's neck. Hoshi followed behind them, and, for once, Peachblossom didn't try to bite her.  
  
Alanna's eyes widened, as she had a possible idea...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The army of Tortallens stopped in front of the small group of Scaneran messengers.  
  
One of them, a scribe, rode forward.  
  
"To Lord Raoul, Lady Knight Alanna, and Sirs Domitan and Nealan."  
  
The four rode forward, staring at the nervous man.  
  
"From King Maggur of Scanra:  
  
Greetings, I hold your prostitute of a Lady Knight..." He was interrupted by the furious cry of the army, and both Lord Raoul and Dom and Neal tried to ride forward but were held back by Alanna and Buri, who knew this would happen.  
  
".prisoner. If you want her back, meet me tomorrow afternoon, right here. I'll bring your Lady Knight, and you'll give me Lord Raoul and Lady Alanna."  
  
Again the army roared out in anger. The messenger, who seemed to have expected this, grinned.  
  
"But if that price is too high for you, we will allow you to move away freely, and we will keep our prisoner."  
  
Alanna rode forward, ordering Raoul and the others to stay back.  
  
"Tell that sick, cowardly bastard of a king of Scanra, that we will meet you here tomorrow afternoon." She waved at a group of soldiers behind her, "and, we will exchange Lady Keladry of Mindelan, Knight of Tortall, and slayer of Blayce and his dog, for Blayce's body servant," the soldiers brought forth a bound but struggling young boy, no more than twelve or so, with blonde hair, and blazing blue eyes, "this lad here, who seems to be the only one who knows Blayce's recipe for killing devices."  
  
Alanna grinned at the messenger's stunned face, this boy was really valuable.  
  
"Go home to your king," she said, waving her dismissively at the messenger, "and tell him we'll exchange the prisoners here, tomorrow afternoon. Go!"  
  
The small group of Scaneran messengers hastily turned around, and rode away.  
  
Alanna watched them go, then turned to the 'supposed prisoner'. "Well done. You are a better actor than Neal, Tobe. You have helped save our Lady Knight."  
  
Tobe's face brightened with hope, and he smile proudly.  
  
Whatcha think?  
  
Review please! 


	10. Sweet Revenge and Good Riddance

Chapter 10: Sweet Revenge and Good Riddance.  
  
The next morning, the Tortallen soldiers, knights, and sergeants lined up, readying their army against Maggur if something should go wrong.  
  
Dom was the first to see the cloud of dust, signaling the arrival of the enemy. He counted only twenty horses. Why hadn't Maggur taken more with him? Was the rest of the army invisible? Which horse was Kel on?  
  
The riders stopped, and the lead rider slipped off his horse first, then the four other followed. Dom almost smiled, if Kel could slip off that gracefully, she was surely unharmed.  
  
"Lord Raoul, Lady Alanna," a gruff male voice called out, and as the dust settled, Dom saw a huge mountain of a man, just as tall as Raoul, with thick blond hair, ice blue eyes, and muscles popping out of his arms.  
  
"I, King Maggur of Scanra, Lord of the North, Uniter of the Scanran Clans, and Ruler of Fear, bring you your Lady Knight, as we agreed, in trade for Lord Raoul and Lady Alanna, and Blayce's boy."  
  
There was a deathly silence, but finally Alanna walked forward, her fingers playing with the hilt of her sword.  
  
"Show us that you really have Lady Knight Keladry, King of Scum." She hissed in a low but hearable voice.  
  
"As you wish, Lady Alanna," Maggur bowed gracefully, sweeping out his hand, and clapping his hands together.  
  
One of the men with him came forward, carrying an unconscious, bruised, and beaten Kel. Dom gasped, running forward, towards her.  
  
"Ah," Maggur said as Alanna and Raoul held Dom back, "so she does have a love," he stroked Kel's soft cheeks almost affectingly, watching gleefully as Dom struggled against his Commander and the lady Knight's tight grip.  
  
"Maggur, you are bordering trouble," Lord Raoul warned in a voice that froze Maggur for a moment.  
  
"Why, I'm almost shaking," Maggur replied calmly, stroking her cheek again. "How do you propose we make our exchanges without harming anyone?"  
  
Alanna's face was almost as red as her hair, as she sheathed her sword. "How about you come over here and we take a little talk, Maggur, just you and I?" she sneered.  
  
"Sorry, Lioness, but I already have a love," he grinned at the furious expression on her face, then turned to Lord Raoul. "Golden Lake, I believe you are the more calm of you two," but at this point Raoul looked even worse than Alanna.  
  
"You want your Protector, and I want the boy," King Maggur looked around the crowd, and one of the soldiers came forward, leading Peachblossom with a bound Tobe on top. On his shoulder perched a single pair of unseen spiders.  
  
Dom, shaking his head, and trying to calm down, tore free of Alanna and Raoul's grip. "We will send you the boy, on the horse, over to you, and you send us back Kel at the same time."  
  
Maggur snapped his fingers, and the same man who had carried Kel forth came again, this time with his horse. Setting Kel over the back, he turned to Dom.  
  
"There, man, now send them over," King Maggur was tense and anxious now, as he pointed to an emotionless Tobe.  
  
Neal almost grinned inside himself, as he watched Tobe ride over to Maggur. The years with Kel had left a mark on him, and Tobe was most certainly a better actor than Neal.  
  
Yuki, dressed for war, gripped his arm tighter, her usually emotionless face now drowning in fear for her friend and Tobe. Neal put an arm around, whispering reassuringly, but whether it was for himself her his wife-to-be he wasn't sure.  
  
Kel was swaying dangerously in the saddle, threatening to fall off. King Maggur was clearly enjoying this, but he had made a grievous mistake. Her hands weren't bound.  
  
What happened next startled everyone. As she passed Peachblossom and Tobe, the once close to toppling over and falling to the ground, Keladry straightened up, and, though she was close to crying out in pain, flung herself over on Peachblossom's back, with grace of a shang, and settled herself in front of Tobe.  
  
"Hang on, Tobe," she whispered, and charged Peachblossom towards a frozen stunned Maggur.  
  
King Maggur awoke from his shock, and, quick as lightening, drew his sword, though knowing he stood no chance against this mad horse, and, although injured, lady Knight.  
  
Kel shook her head, and bit her lip till the cut there opened again, biting back the extreme pain she felt in her back and rib cage.  
  
A sudden swooshes of bird wings surprised her, but as she looked up she saw her sparrows, and a large Golden Eagle, which she guessed was Daine. Behind her came a sudden thud of horse hooves as Neal, Dom, Yuki, Alanna, Raoul, and Numair joined them, plus a few other soldiers.  
  
Keladry looked at Maggur.  
  
Sweet revenge.  
  
She charged Peachblosssom straight into Maggur, as he was too slow to move.  
  
Slipping painfully off Peachblossom's back she picked up an abandoned sword, walking towards Maggur's groaning body.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Maggur?" She hissed. She let him stand up without helping, grinning at the marks Peachblossom had left and the bones he had broken.  
  
"Get your sword, you useless piece of garbage." She sneered, though swaying dangerously. She knew she would faint soon. Maggur raised his sword preparing to hack down on her.  
  
"I'm going to kill you now, you little whore," he spat, as she parried his sword, falling on her knees at the strength in the blow. Maggur laugh and, despite his injuries, he raised his sword over her neck. She clenched her jaws, and swept her foot out to trip him, though missing. The laugh rang in her ears, and she knew was going to kill her if she didn't do something.  
  
Preparing herself, she rolled away so the sword hacked into the ground beneath her, instead of her neck. Strong arms pulled her up, and Dom's gentle voice whispered in her ear, "Stay with me here," as he met Maggur's sword in mid air, and left her in the arms of Neal.  
  
Through blurry eyes she saw Dom fighting Maggur, saw the sparrows zooming about Maggur's eyes as Dom's sword buried itself deeply in the Scanran's King's heart.  
  
Kel pulled out of Neal's grasp, and staggered over to Maggur's body.  
  
"Say hello to Blayce, bastard," she whispered to his dying, ice blue eyes. "Good riddance to you."  
  
She swayed, and just before everything went black, she felt the familiar strong arms catching her.  
  
What'd you think?????? 


	11. Final, sweet, scanranfree end! well, exc...

Two weeks later, at the Palace of King Jonathan and Queen Tayhet.  
  
"How's she doing, uncle?" Kel heard a all too familiar male voice ask.  
  
"She should be up and about today or tomorrow, Dom. You were lucky to have Neal with you." Duke Baird's voice replied.  
  
Dom sighed, but said in a joking voice, "I guess I'll have to thank him then. He's going to enjoy it."  
  
"I have to see that," Kel croak laughed, opening her eyes.  
  
Dom's shocked, but clearly joyful blue eyes filled her whole vision and she blinked a few times to focus on the rest of him. He was sitting with a bare over body, a long bandage wrapped around his chest, and his left bicep also had a bandage around it, though none of them looked dangerous.  
  
"Kel!!! You're alright!" Dom exclaimed, grinning broadly, almost hopping up and down with joy.  
  
Duke Baird came over with a glass of water and some bread and cheese for her, shaking his head. "He's been like this all the time. A real pain. The only reason he's not out with the others is because he's got a wound too, as you can see." Duke Baird smiled at her, and Kel clearly saw where Neal had gotten his charming smile.  
  
Kel grinned, then blushed deeply as Dom swooped down and kissed her forehead, nose and cheek, and finally her mouth before Baird could get food in her mouth.  
  
"Now go, you insolent pain, and get dressed for your cousin's wedding!! The lady knight must eat before she dresses too." Neal's father looked at her, still smiling. "I doubt Keladry wants to miss the wedding, am I right?"  
  
As an answer Kel swept away the blanket grabbing a piece of bread, while Duke Baird chuckled and gave her, her party clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
The doors to the ballroom swung open, as the herald in the doorway announced, "Sir Domitan of Masbolle, Sergeant of the King's Own, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small!"  
  
Kel, dressed in a long, light green tunic that ended a little of her knees, and loose, darker trousers, entered with Dom.  
  
Dom, tall and strong, was wearing a dark blue tunic like his eyes, and dark leggings. His waist was decorated with a fine, silver shining sword, and his dark boots were polished until they looked like black onyx stone boots.  
  
Kel blushed, and the arm she had resting securely on Dom's shook. Dom flashed her a reassuring smile and she let out the air she'd been holding in. As they reached the bottom, Neal crossed his arms and tapped his shoe against the stone floor.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to take the attention away from the bride and groom?" He said, shaking his head. Yuki, standing beside him, shook her head too, but at her husband's mood instead.  
  
"We are ever so sorry, dear cousin, I understand you are mad for us two warriors, who were nearly killed in battle, for disturbing you." Dom said with so much innocence in his voice Kel nearly laughed.  
  
Kel played along, sweeping into a curtsy so graceful it was better than a normal lady's. "Our deepest apologies, graceful sir and lady," she muttered in a low voice of a lady.  
  
"You should be," Neal's voice quivered a little, and Kel knew he was laughing inside. "You didn't even come to the ceremony!"  
  
Kel and Dom stared at Neal for a moment, and Neal stared at Kel and Dom, and then, after ten minutes of complete silence all three burst out laughing. Yuki stepped forward hugging Kel tightly, while Dom and Neal slapped each other's shoulders.  
  
Suddenly a streak of blue lightning struck Kel, and she nearly toppled over, laughing when she recognized it.  
  
Kel stroked Tobe's hair affectingly, feeling little sobs against her upper stomach. Tobe pulled back, patting the place he'd been crying as if to make sure he hadn't soaked it. He looked up into her eyes, "Don't tell Loisa I cried, please?" he whispered, grinning. Kel chuckled, and nodded, and Tobe went over to Dom.  
  
Kel hugged many others, Alanna, Raoul, a almost sobbing Owen, Roald, Numair and Daine, before she hugged Neal. "You scared the magic out of us, Kel," Neal said, patting her shoulder once again.  
  
"Congratulations to you and Yuki," Kel replied, ignoring what he had just said.  
  
"We'll see how long it'll be before I say the same to you, Kel." Neal said, grinning, and then swept Yuki into dancing crowd, avoiding the deathening (word??) glare of Kel.  
  
"Lady Knight, would you care to dance?" Dom asked. Nodding, Kel let him lead her onto the floor, ignoring the fact that they must look odd in tunic and trousers both.  
  
The music slowed, and Dom's arm settled around her waist.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder, and felt his head rest on her head.  
  
"You realize we look really odd right now," Kel muttered. She heard a soft rumble in his chest, and, knowing he was laughing she looked up.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Want to give them something else to look at?" Dom asked, looking into her eyes intently.  
  
Kel frowned, then blinked at his head neared hers.  
  
Soon she was in heaven.  
  
His lips on hers made her weak, and she suddenly appreciated the arm around her waist a lot more.  
  
They stopped dancing, absorbed by each other.  
  
Kel smiled: this was where she wanted to be.  
  
Neal, on the other hand, frowned: They were stealing the attention again. So rude.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What did you think? I personally don't like it, but I am going to write a new one really soon. A better one, where Kel acts more Kel-like, okay?  
  
Thanks for reviews, Sincerely Midnight Knight. 


End file.
